panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Swadesh lists for Iberian languages
No English (en) Portuguese Português (pt) Galician Galego (gl) Asturian Asturianu (ast) Aragonese Aragonés (an) Catalan Català (ca) Spanish Español (es) Latin Lingua Latina (la) 1 I eu eu yo yo jo yo ego 2 you sing., thou tu ti tu tu tu tú tu 3 he ele el él/elli él/er ell él 4 we nós nós nós/nosotros nusatros; nusaltros nosaltres nosotros nos 5 you pl. vós vós vós/vosotros busatros; busaltros vosaltres vosotros vos 6 they eles eles ellos ellos, ers ells, elles ellos 7 this este este esti iste aquest este hic, is 8 that esse, aquele ese esi, aquel/aquelli ixe aquell ese, aquel ille 9 here aqui aquí equí aquí, astí aquí aquí, acá hic 10 there ali alí ehí, ellí allá allà ahí, allí ibi 11 who quem quen quien quí qui quien quis 12 what quê que qué qué què que quid 13 where onde onde,ú onde, aú/u á on/án, dó on donde ubi 14 when quando cando cuando cuán quan cuando quando 15 how como como como cómo com como quam, quomodo 16 not não non non, nun no no no non 17 all todo todo tou tot tot todo omnis 18 many muitos moitos munchos muitos molt muchos multi 19 some algum algún dalgún bels, cualques alguns algunos aliqui, aliquot 20 few pouco pouco pocu pocos poc poco pauci 21 other outro outro otru a(l)tro altre otro alter, alius 22 one um un un un(o) un uno unus 23 two dois dous,dúas dos dos dos dos duo 24 three três tres trés tres tres tres tres 25 four quatro catro cuatro cuatre/cuatro quatre cuatro quattuor 26 five cinco cinco cinco zinco/zingo cinc cinco quinque 27 big grande grande grande gran gran, gros grande magnus, grandis 28 long longo longo llargu/llongu largo, luengo llarg largo longus 29 wide largo, amplo ancho anchu amplo ample ancho latus 30 thick grosso groso gruesu grueso gruixut grueso creber 31 heavy pesado pesado pesáu pesato pesat pesado gravis 32 small pequeno pequeno pequeñu chiquet/chicot petit pequeño parvus 33 short curto curto curtiu curto curt corto brevis 34 narrow estreito estreito estrenchu estreito estret estrecho angustus 35 thin fino, magro, ténue fino,fraco delgáu fino/fin prim delgado, flaco macer 36 woman mulher muller muyer muller dona mujer femina 37 man (adult male) homem home home ombre/ome home hombre vir 38 man (human being) homem home home ombre persona hombre homo 39 child criança neno neñu, guaḥe nin(n)o, zagal nen niño puer 40 wife esposa, mulher esposa, muller esposa, muyer muller muller esposa, mujer uxor, mulier 41 husband esposo, marido esposo, marido esposu, maríu, home marito marit esposo, marido maritus 42 mother mãe nai, mai ma/madre mai mare madre mater 43 father pai pai pá/padre pai pare padre pater 44 animal animal animal animal animal animal animal animal 45 fish peixe peixe pexe pex(e) peix pez, pescado piscis 46 bird ave, pássaro ave, paxaro ave, páxaru paxaro, muxón ocell ave, pájaro avis 47 dog cão, cachorro (br) can perru can, cocho gos perro canis 48 louse piolho piollo pioyu pegollo/pedullo poll piojo pediculus 49 snake serpente, cobra serpente, serpe culiebra serpién serp serpiente serpens 50 worm verme, minhoca verme, miñoca viérbene, guxán, cocu cuco cuc gusano vermis 51 tree árvore árbore árbol árbol arbre árbol arbor 52 forest floresta, bosque fraga, bosque viesca selba bosc bosque, selva silva 53 stick bastão, vara bastón,,pau, vara palu tocho bastó palo, vara fustis 54 fruit fruto , fruta froito , froita frutu fruito fruit , fruita fruta fructus 55 seed semente semente semiente simién llavor semilla semen 56 leaf folha folla fueya fuella fulla hoja folium 57 root raiz raíz raíz, raigón radiz arrel raíz radix 58 bark casca, cortiça casca, cortiza, tona corteya crosta escorça corteza cortex 59 flower flor flor flor flor flor flor flos 60 grass erva, relva, grama (Br) herba yerba yerba herba hierba herba 61 rope corda corda cuerda cuerda, beta corda cuerda funis 62 skin pele, cútis pel piel, pelleyu piel, pelello pell piel cutis 63 meat carne carne carne carne, pizca carn carne caro 64 blood sangue sangue sangre sangre sang sangre sanguis 65 bone osso óso güesu güeso os hueso os 66 fat gordura graxa grasa, untu graxa greix grasa pingue 67 egg ovo ovo güevu güego ou huevo ovum 68 horn corno, chifre corno cuernu cuerno banya cuerno cornu 69 tail cauda, rabo rabo rabu coda cua cola, rabo cauda 70 feather pena, pluma pluma pluma pluma ploma pluma penna 71 hair pelo, cabelo pelo pelo, pelu pelo/pel pèl, cabell pelo, cabello capillus, coma, crinis 72 head cabeça cabeza cabeza, tiesta capeza, tozuelo cap cabeza caput 73 ear orelha, ouvido orella oreya orella orella oreja, oído auris 74 eye olho ollo güeyu güello ull ojo oculus 75 nose nariz nariz ñariz nariz, naso nas nariz nasus 76 mouth boca boca boca boca boca boca os 77 tooth dente dente diente dien dent diente dens 78 tongue língua lingua llingua luenga/lluenga llengua lengua lingua 79 fingernail unha unlla uña uña, ungla ungla uña unguis 80 foot pé pé pie piet peu pie pes 81 leg perna perna pierna garra cama pierna crus 82 knee joelho xeonllo rodiya chinollo/chenullo genoll rodilla genu 83 hand mão man mano man mà mano manus 84 wing asa á ala ala ala ala ala 85 belly barriga, ventre bandullo,barriga banduyu, barriga bientre, tripa, panza/pancha panxa barriga, vientre venter 86 guts tripas, entranhas tripas coraes budiellos, tripas budells tripas, entrañas viscera 87 neck pescoço pescozo pescuezu cuello coll cuello collum, cervix 88 back costas, dorso, lombo lombo llombu espalda, esquena esquena espalda tergum 89 breast peito, seio peito pechu peito pit pecho pectus, mamma 90 heart coração corazón corazón corazón cor corazón cor 91 liver fígado fígado fégadu figado fetge hígado iecur 92 drink beber beber beber beber beure beber bibere 93 eat comer comer comer minchar menjar comer esse/edere 94 bite morder trabar morder mosaquiar mossegar morder mordere 95 suck sugar, chupar chupar chupar chupar, sucar, laminar xuclar, llepar chupar sugere 96 spit cuspir cuspir cuspir escupir escopir escupir sputare 97 vomit vomitar vomitar vomitar gomecar vomitar vomitar vomere 98 blow soprar soprar soplar bufar, soflar bufar soplar flare 99 breathe respirar respirar respirar, alendar alentar respirar respirar spirare 100 laugh rir rir rir redir/arreguir riure reír ridere 101 see ver ver ver beyer veure ver videre 102 hear ouvir oír oyer, sentir sentir sentir oír audire 103 know (facts) saber saber saber saper saber saber scire 104 think pensar pensar pensar pensar pensar pensar putare 105 smell cheirar cheirar goler, arrecender ulorar; fer ulor olorar, fer olor, ensumar oler olere 106 fear temer, ter medo temer amedranar, tener mieu temer, tener miedo témer temer timere 107 sleep dormir durmir dormir dormir dormir dormir dormire 108 live viver vivir vivir bibir viure vivir vivere 109 die morrer morrer morrer morir morir morir mori 110 kill matar matar matar matar matar matar necare 111 fight lutar loitar lluchar luitar lluitar pelear, luchar pugnare 112 hunt caçar cazar cazar cazar caçar cazar venari 113 hit bater, acertar, atingir bater bater, golpiar trucar, golpiar colpejar, picar golpear pulsare 114 cut cortar, talhar cortar cortar tallar tallar cortar secare 115 split partir, dividir, fender partir partir partir, estallar, troxar partir, dividir partir scindere, partiri 116 stab apunhalhar, esfaquear apuñalar apuñalar apuñalar apunyalar apuñalar perforare 117 scratch arranhar, raspar rabuñar esgatuñar, raspiar escarrar, arrascar, gratar gratar, rascar, esgarbatar arañar, rascar scabere, radere 118 dig cavar, escavar cavar cavar cabar, afoyar cavar, excavar cavar fodere 119 swim nadar nadar ñadar/nadar nadar nedar nadar natare 120 fly v. voar voar volar, esñalar bolar volar volar volare 121 walk andar, caminhar, passear andar andar caminar caminar andar, caminar gradi 122 come vir vir venir benir venir venir venire 123 lie estar deitado, jazer estar deitado echase chazer, estar chitato jeure echarse iacere 124 sit sentar, estar sentado sentar sentase posar-se; estar posato seure sentarse sedere 125 stand estar de pé estar de pé tar de pie plantar, estar de piet estar dret estar de pie stare 126 turn virar, girar virar voltiar chirar girar girar vertere 127 fall cair caer cayer cayer caure caer cadere 128 give dar dar dar dar donar dar dare 129 hold segurar, suster soster sofitar, sostener sustener, amparar aguantar, sostenir sostener tenere 130 squeeze apertar, comprimir apertar apertar pretar apretar apretar comprimere 131 rub esfregar, friccionar fregar esfregar esfrecar/esfregar fregar frotar fricare 132 wash lavar lavar llavar labar/llabar rentar, netejar lavar lavare 133 wipe enxugar enxugar ensugar ixucar/axugar eixugar limpiar tergere 134 pull tirar, puxar tirar tirar estirar tirar tirar trahere 135 push empurrar empurrar emburriar empentar, empuxar empènyer empujar pellere, urgere 136 throw atirar, jogar, lançar tirar llanzar chitar/itar llançar, llençar tirar iactare 137 tie atar, amarrar amarrar atar ligar, piar lligar atar stringere, ligare 138 sew coser, costurar coser coser cusir cosir coser serere 139 count contar contar contar contar comptar contar numerare 140 say dizer dicir dicir dizir dir decir dicere 141 sing cantar cantar cantar cantar cantar cantar canere 142 play jogar, brincar xogar xugar chugar jugar jugar ludere 143 float flotuar, boiar flotar flotar flotar flotar flotar fluctuare 144 flow fluir fluír afluyir fluyir fluir fluir fluere 145 freeze gelar, congelar, refrigerar xear xelar chelar, conchelar gelar, congelar helar, congelar gelare 146 swell inchar, intumescer inchar hinchir inflar inflar inflar, hinchar tumere 147 sun sol sol sol sol sol sol sol 148 moon lua lúa lluna luna/lluna lluna luna luna 149 star estrela estrela estrella estrela estel, estrella estrella stella 150 water água auga agua augua aigua agua aqua 151 rain chuva chuvia lloviu, agua plebia pluja lluvia pluvia 152 river rio río ríu río riu río fluvius 153 lake lago lago llagu laco, ibón llac lago lacus 154 sea mar mar mar mar mar mar mare 155 salt sal sal sal sal sal sal sal 156 stone pedra, rocha pedra piedra peña, cantal pedra piedra lapis, petra 157 sand areia area arena, sable arena sorra arena arena 158 dust pó, poeira (Br) po polvu, povisa polbo pols polvo pulvis 159 earth terra terra tierra tierra terra tierra terra 160 cloud nuvem nube ñube/nube boira (countable) núvol nube nimbus, nubes 161 fog neblina, névoa, nevoeiro, bruma néboa borrina boira (uncountable) boira niebla caligo, nebula 162 sky céu, ceo cielu zielo cel cielo caelum 163 wind vento vento vientu, aire aire, biento vent viento ventus 164 snow neve neve ñeve/nieve nieu neu nieve nix 165 ice gelo xeo xelu chelo/chel gel, glaç hielo glacies 166 smoke fumo, fumaça (br) fume fumu fumo fum humo fumus 167 fire fogo, lume lume llume, fueu fuego foc fuego ignis 168 ashes cinzas cinzas ceniza zenisa cendres cenizas cineres 169 burn queimar, arder, cremar queimar quemar cremar cremar quemar ardere 170 road estrada estrada camín camín camí; carretera camino via 171 mountain montanha, monte montaña monte mon muntanya montaña mons 172 red vermelho, rubro vermello colloráu, bermeyu royo vermell, roig rojo ruber 173 green verde verde verde berde verd verde viridis 174 yellow amarelo amarelo mariellu amariello groc amarillo flavus 175 white branco branco blancu blanco/blango blanc blanco albus, candidus 176 black negro, preto negro ñegru/negru, prietu negro negre negro niger, ater, fuscus 177 night noite noite nueche nueit nit noche nox 178 day dia día día día dia día dies 179 year ano ano añu año, añada any año annus 180 warm quente, cálido quente caliente calién càlid cálido calidus 181 cold frio, frígido frío fríu fredo fred frío frigidus 182 full cheio, pleno, completo cheo enllenu pleno/plen ple lleno plenus 183 new novo novo nuevu nuebo nou nuevo novus 184 old velho vello vieyu biello vell viejo vetus 185 good bom bo bonu bueno/buen bo bueno bonus 186 bad mau malo malu malo, dolento/dolén dolent malo malus 187 rotten estragado, podre, putrefacto podre podre putrito podrit podrido puter, putridus 188 dirty sujo, imundo suxo gochu puerco, fozín brut sucio sordidus 189 straight recto, reto (br) recto rectu/reutu reuto recte recto rectus 190 round redondo redondo redondu redondo, rondo/roncho rodó redondo rotundus 191 sharp afiado, aguçado, pontiagudo afiado afiláu acuto, esmolato, punchuto agut, esmolat agudo, afilado acer 192 dull cego, embotado, rombo cego ciegu rom romo hebes 193 smooth suave, liso suave suave liso/lliso, plano/plan, fino/fin suau, llis suave levis 194 wet húmido, molhado húmido húmedu, llentu umedo, mullato humit, mullat mojado umidus 195 dry seco, enxuto, árido seco secu ixuto, ixeco sec seco siccus 196 correct correcto correcto correctu/correutu correuto correcte correcto rectus 197 near perto, próximo preto cerca amán, zerca prop cerca propinquus 198 far longe, longinquo, distante lonxe lloñe luen/lueñes, lexos lluny lejos longinquus 199 right adj. direita dereita drecha/derecha dreita dreta derecha dexter 200 left adj. esquerda esquerda esquierda/izquierda cucha, zurda esquerra izquierda sinister 201 at a, em en en, a, pa á, en a, en a ad 202 in em en en á, en a en in 203 with com con con con amb con cum 204 and e e y e/y i y et 205 if se se si se/si si si si 206 because porque porque porque perque/porque perquè porque quia, quoniam 207 name nome nome nome nombre/nome nom nombre nomen Iberian ca:llista de Swadesh de les llengües Ibèriques